


Sometimes Love Isn't Enough

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a Death Eater, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Secret Relationship, break-ups, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Draco only wants to keep Hermione safe. He wants her to be happy. That means that she can't be with him--not now, not ever. He can't be the man she needs.





	Sometimes Love Isn't Enough

The air was crisp and cool. The moonlight poured through the windows, casting shadows across the floor and walls. It was quiet and still, except for the dark figure darting through the halls.

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Her cloak billowed softly, her hood pulled over her mane of bushy hair.

It was sixth year in the middle of the night. But, Hermione didn't care. What came next was more important. What came next would mark a turning point in her life; for worse or better.

Her steps were quiet and hurried. If one were to look at her, you wouldn't be able to tell who she was, which is what she preferred.

Hermione stepped through the classroom door, closing it behind her. She turned to face the room, her eyes coming to a stop on the outline of a man. She stepped forward into a patch of moonlight, pulling her hood down.

"Draco," she breathed. Draco stepped closer to her, and his hair flashed silver in the dim light coming from the windows. They were close enough to touch, but they didn't.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. He bowed his head and closed his eyes when Hermione raised her hand to cup his cheek. His skin was smooth and hard, like stone. He was cold. He moved his head into her hand, rubbing against her warm hand.

His hands came to rest on her hips and he pulled them so their foreheads were pressed together.

"I've missed you so much," Draco said, and Hermione took in a breath that was so uniquely _Draco_. There was just something about him that made him so intoxicating. Her heart fluttered in her chest at his words.

"I have, too," Hermione whispered. They were all truths tonight. No lies, no pretending.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said, closing his eyes.

"I know," Hermione said, closing the space between their lips. Draco gasped and the contact, but brushed his lips against hers softly.

"For tonight, my love, we have all the time in the world to make things better," Draco said, kissing her again. Their kisses were slow but not lacking in passion. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, his hands running up and down her arms. It was so much like before, only it wasn't.

They weren't pretending anymore.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione confessed to him, biting her lip. Draco's eyes flew open.

"I love you too," Draco said, wiping away a tear from Hermione's face she didn't know she had.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was soft, unjudging and kind.

"I've wanted to say that for so long. I never thought that it would be like this, though. I never thought it would be at the end," Hermione said, and Draco lifted her mouth to meet his.

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. "I never wanted it to end this way," Draco whispered, his lips centimeters from hers.

"Then don't let it," Hermione pleaded. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You should find someone who will make you happy. You deserve a happily-ever-after," Draco said. "I can't give that to you. I can't protect you from him. You know what's coming."

"I know," Hermione said, her face blank. "But maybe I don't care."

"I can't let you," Draco said, hating himself for it. Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

"You don't let me do anything," Hermione snapped.

"I'm not here to fight," Draco said. Hermione grimaced.

"Then why, Draco, did we all those times?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Draco answered, shaking his head slightly. Hermione scoffed and shoved him away. Draco staggered back from her.

"Don't talk to me, Draco," Hermione said viciously, violently tried pulling her hood back on, but her hair refusing to be contained, almost in spite of her. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Hermione, please," Draco pleaded, grabbing her hand. She ripped away from him snarled. "I'm not making excuses," He said firmly.

"Well, you certainly aren't here for me, either," Hermione said. And with that, she turned on her heels and left the room, leaving the door open behind her. Draco sighed and sat wearily on a nearby chair. He put his face in his hands, sighing, knowing Hermione had left for good.

Hermione was breathing heavily, the sound ragged and shaky. It was over. _They_ were really over, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

There was a heavy weight over her heart. Hermione was relieved that she could move on, but she was so, so upset. She loved him, and he loved her, but they were no good for each other. Sometimes love wasn't enough. Sometimes love couldn't conquer all. And when people's lives were at stake, love couldn't be involved. Hermione decided that this turning point was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Houses Competition, submitted for Hufflepuff. The prompt was: [Speech] "Don't talk to me."  
> I hope that you liked it! Please review if you did! Or even if you didn't. :)


End file.
